


The Seven Deadly Don'ts

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Archangel Azrael [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Siblings, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Several Don'ts that Azrael learns the hard way from brothers, & friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings (Lucifer)

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer hated almost everything, except for his little archangel sister Azrael. However even the sixteen year old angel sometimes pushed the wrong button.

"Hey Azrael." She glanced up from her book with odd golden-green eyes, looking to the older Winchester as he called her name.

"Yes Dean?" Azrael responded, setting her book down on the motel's coffee table.

"Why is it sometimes Castiel & them call you Douma, & other times Azrael?" Dean asked as he shoveled more pie into his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes from his place on his laptop.

"If you listened the first time she wouldn't have to explain to you... _again_." Sam spoke up causing Azrael to chuckle.

"I don't mind Sammy, he's just asking." She said to him, "Anyways, I'm called either or because Douma is the _Angel of Silence_ , & Azrael is the _Angel of Death_. I am both." Azrael explained easily before dipping back into her book.

"So you reap souls & are quiet? What about now, you're speaking now." Sam groaned & shut his laptop in annoyance.

Azrael sighed, "Yes, I reap souls, that's why I carry round that little black book." She pointed to it as it sat undisturbed on the table, "And if you think about it, I'm more quiet that not, I usually use actions to explain something or an expression, but I do enjoy talking. I mean, I'm usually silent when doing something that requires it, or when someone is arguing & I have no business being in it." Azrael said.

"In other words, she's the exact opposite of you & minds her own damn business," Sam said. Dean gave him the bird & grumbled around his forkful of what looked to be apple pie.

_~ Time skip in which Lucifer appears & Dean has eaten at least ten different pies ~_

They gapped at Dean as he finished at least his tenth pie; Sam looked horrified & Azrael looked truly amazed, & proud with Dean's bottomless pit his kind called a stomach.

"Encore, encore! Eat another!" Azrael cheered on as her brother, Lucifer appeared. "Lucifer!" She sprang up & ran into him, hugging him tightly as he patted her back in obvious pain. "Brother, what has happened to you to make you cringe so?" She asked worriedly. Neither sibling noticed the two hunter brothers leave the motel.

Lucifer plopped down on the couch, "Just a squabble with Michael & Gabriel. I'm fine, my wings are just a little sore, & scraped up." Azrael smirked at him, "No, you can't see them."

"But why???" She whined & sat down besides him, on leg folded under her & the other left dangling.

"Because I said so that's why. So, **_don't_** ask anymore." Lucifer threatened  & covered his weary eyes with an arm. Azrael stared at the dirty blonde, blue-eyed man her brother used as his vessel; a frown forming on her once flawless features.

"But Luce, you're being unreasonable! Your wings need tending to, & I've never once seen them!" Azrael pleaded & tugged at his shirt's sleeve. Lucifer glared halfheartedly at her from underneath his arm.

"There's a reason as to why you haven't seen them..." he muttered but she heard. Azrael sprang forward, straddling her brother's lap as she looked at where his eyes should be.

"I knew it wasn't because you were being stupid!" He huffed in annoyance, "Now tell meh why! Please? I'll leave you alone!" Azrael said with puppy dog eyes. Lucifer looked away with a blank expression, knowing her lose to the puppy dog eyes.

"No you won't, now remove yourself from my lap Azrael," he commanded & tried pushing her off. Damn, she was like a boulder & wouldn't budge, a determined look in her eyes.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!" She said pulling at his shirt. Lucifer lunged forward, seizing her wrists in one hand & her throat in the other, knocking the breath out of her when they hit the hard carpet floors of the dirtied motel room. Lucifer's wings flurried from midair. Azrael squeaked out in pain & protest as her brother's grip tightened on her throat.

He sighed & released his grip on her throat, "Ugh... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He pushed off her, standing on wobbly legs as he dusted himself off. Azrael sat up, gasping at Lucifer's wings. As usual he had three pairs of wings, the largest of the set of three at the top, then leading down to the smaller ones.

"Luce..." she said quietly as she walked over to him, eyes never leaving his wings. They were black, wings of a fallen angel, & the tips were a bright scarlet, they were tattered, torn & ripped in some places, feathers missing. Azrael felt tears spring to life when she noticed a dark crimson stain his feathers, making them clump & stick together.

"Just- just **_don't_**." Lucifer hissed over his shoulder, shifting his wings away from her. "They're ugly okay? I know that, don't rub it in." He said harshly, not once looking at her as she closed in. Lucifer's breath caught in his throat as Azrael gently touched his wings, he went rigid as her fingers danced along the main bone of his wings, they jumped down to caress the feathers,  & smooth some back into place.

"They-they're beautiful... Why didn't you show me sooner?" She asked softly, fingers sliding down & away from them to rest on his stiff shoulder. "Brother, they're beautiful wings, for a beautiful angel." She admitted. Lucifer looked down at his sister, the sincerity in her voice pure as any gold, pure as any newborn.

"Other angels would say they're ugly." He muttered softly.

"Other angels opinions shouldn't mean jack shit to you." Azrael stated seriously. He met her gaze, eyes flickering behind her for a moment to look at what was behind her; her wings.

"Azrael... Your wings..." He reached out. Azrael shivered as his cold fingers touched the soft gray feathers. She opened her gold eyes, seeing his saddened blue.

"Yes, I know, my wings aren't the lovely golds like Gabriel's anymore, they're dulling," she glanced behind her, "They were just a dark golden-brown color yesterday." Azrael's eyes skated to the ground, "And now they're gray." She shrugged & looked back up at him with a quaint smile.

"How have you accepted this so easily?" He asked quietly, "This can only mean father is casting you down, down here to rot, like he did me." Lucifer sighed & shut his eyes momentarily at the distant memory.

"I've fallen for all the right reasons; doing what I deem right, protecting people, & being with my family. Where is the crime in that I do not know Lucifer." Azrael said as she hugged him, "But if being cast down means being with you & the idjits, then I'm perfectly fine with that. We can piss father off together." Lucifer smiled warmly at her words & hugged her tighter, their wings wrapping protectively around each other.


	2. The Candy Bowl (Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel cherishes a certain candy bowl, he doesn't allow anyone to move it, but Azrael doesn't remember its significance to her, & disobeys one of few rules Gabriel has.

Gabriel walked into the motel Sam & Dean were both occupying for the next few days, his posture rigid & face turned upside down into a frown.

"What crawled up your ass & died?" Dean asked from his place on the couch, he mindlessly channel surfing. Gabriel glared at the older Winchester & with a snap of his fingers, had the remote vanish into thin air. Dean groaned & threw up his hands.

"Where the hell is Douma?" He asked ignoring the human's displeasure.

"You mean Azrael?" Dean smirked back at him.

"No, the fucking Easter Bunny- of course my sister you dick!" Gabriel bit back. Sam rolled his eyes & finally decided to speak up.

"Last time we checked she said something about Paris." Gabriel disappeared out the room with a flutter of feathers. Dean looked to where the archangel had previously stood.

"Where the fuck is the remote!?" He huffed in pain as the remote hit him in the head. "Thanks... dick." Dean muttered, rubbing his head & continuing his channel surfing.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel managed to find Azrael easily, she much like Balthazar had a very expensive taste, & chose the most popular, & money pondering hotel in all of Paris.

"Ah! Brother, why is it you are here?!" Azrael squeaked as her brother appeared besides her. Gabriel marched up to her, ignoring the fact she wore only a fluff black towel.

"You know exactly why! Now where is it?!" He asked as he closed in on her. His golden eyes full of a roaring fire. She stepped back, gripping her towel as she brushed back her wet Mohawk.

"I have no idea what you're babbling about you nitwit!" Azrael said annoyed, however a mischievous look danced in her eyes. "Now, allow me to dress." She said pushing him aside. Gabriel glared at her before grinning deviously, he snatched her towel away.

"Tell me where you hid it." He said seriously, but his smile said otherwise. Azrael covered herself & waddled to her bed where she flopped down.

"I haven't a clue what you are speaking of Gabe." She said as she crossed her arms over her bare chest, & her legs. "And next time knocking would be nice." Azrael added as an after thought. Gabriel lunged at her, pinning her to the bed, immobilizing her.

"Where is it?" He growled.

"I thought you could make it appear? I mean, you do it all the time." Azrael said, finally admitting she may have hidden it. Gabriel used his free hand & danced along her bare side with it. He uninterested in her body for not only was she his sister, but also because they use to shower in open bathrooms with their other siblings; it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

"I can't, not with that bowl, it's _special_." He said in his casual tone, gold eyes loosing their venom. Azrael tried wriggling free but soon realized it was futile, she was too tired to actually fight back.

"I don't remember where I put it." She replied & stuck her tongue out at him. Gabriel was beyond annoyed & began poking, & prodding at Azrael side. Her face turning a deep red, & she held her breath before releasing it in a sputtering laugh.

"Tell me where it is!" He said as he began assaulting her with both hands. Azrael shoved uselessly at his broad shoulders as she continued laughing, & giggling uncontrollably, tears spilling down her reddened cheeks.

"I-i-it's in t-the s-safe!" Azrael stuttered past her fit of laughter. Gabriel went to the small safe besides the bed & unlocked it, there sat the poorly painted red & golden scrolled candy bowl. Azrael soon sat up, wiping away her tears as she looked to Gabriel. He transfixed on the small bowl in his hands, a small, insignificant smile tugging at his lips. "What's so special about that bowl in particular?"

"A certain little sister of mine made it when she was four, she always had a way of telling where it was since I couldn't." He said looking to her kindly, "So she gave it to me, knowing I wouldn't lose it." Azrael snapped on some clothing as she smiled with childlike glee in her eyes.


End file.
